


Why Jester Wears a Sleeping Bonnet

by BambiWrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spooning, wholesome sweet girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWrites/pseuds/BambiWrites
Summary: Prompt: "nott is the big spoon" nott is an involuntary gremlin in her sleep and frequently moves positions, and sometimes that involves curling up around jester's horns. jester combats this by wearing a silk bonnet so nott doesn't screw up her hair and also slides right off





	Why Jester Wears a Sleeping Bonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to get back into writing but aaaa

Three times this week Jester had been rudely woken by a scrabbling goblin paw in her face. All three nights had begun as usual, sweetly spooned to sleep by her adoring goblin girlfriend, Nott’s soft snores soothing her into a peaceful slumber.

But around 3am like clockwork every night, she’d woken up with that same adorable, snuggly goblin clinging to her skull like a spider monkey. Last night, Nott had practically made a nest between Jester’s horns. 

If being woken up wasnt bad enough, Nott’s scraggly claws always got tangled up in her beautiful blue hair and Jester could NOT have that.

“Let’s see, I just put this little silky thing on my head and- ohmygosh its pink, Nott look, its pink- and it’ll keep my hair all silky and smooth and beautiful.” 

Looking pleased with herself, Jester popped the sleeping bonnet on, her horns keeping it firmly in place. 

“I really hope this works, i paid 2 whole silver for this cap. Although i could always just use it as an accessory if not.”

A few hours later, like clockwork, Jester woke up to Nott clambering over her, attempting to knead at her bonnet with gentle claws. Everytime the goblin tried to cling to Jester’s horns, she slid sideways across the satiny surface of the bonnet. After a few sleepy, whiny attempts, Nott gave a halfhearted hiss of displeasure, instead curling up on the tiefling’s chest, nearly knocking the wind out of Jester.

“Well, shit.”


End file.
